


Sweet Like Sugar

by flashytonystark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Binge Drinking, Canon Relationships, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Dialogue, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fraternities & Sororities, Heavy Drinking, House Party, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, Makeup Sex, Manipulation, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Naive, Non-Graphic Smut, Older Sansa, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Party, Partying, Sex, Sexual Content, Shipping, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, University, Vulnerability, Westeros, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashytonystark/pseuds/flashytonystark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They fell into bed together with a grunt, fingers fumbling drunkenly against buttons and zippers as their teeth crashed painfully into one another's. Their clothes melted away and littered the floor within moments and when Joffrey slid his hand up her thigh and kissed down her torso, Sansa knew she loved him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Sugar

"...So fuck the Delta Gams and the Lambda Sigs too, because we're the bad bitches of Sigma Alpha Nu!"  
  
Ah, the pledges, now officially active members, screaming sorority chants was always music to Sansa's ears. She was especially proud of the one they were in the middle of chanting—she had created it herself when she was going through the pledging process as a first year. The older girls had loved it so much they immediately added it to the list of sorority songs and chants.   
  
While the new members stumbled over their words, each other, and slopped beer and mixed drinks down their shirts in the other room, Sansa stood on the kitchen counter in her worn converse, red solo cup lifted in the air as she drunkenly shouted over the music and screams.   
  
"Someone go tell the nuggets to shut the fuck up and turn down the music and get their asses in this kitchen _now_! I have something to announce!" Sansa swayed in her spot, a bit of whatever she was drinking spilling over the edge of her cup and onto the counter. She saw Margaery disappear into the other room and a few seconds later, the music was softer and the new girls were shuffling and squeezing their way into the already cramped kitchen.   
  
"Baby nuggets! Welcome to your first official college sorority party as a Sigma Alpha Nu sister!" The already drunk girls cheered again and clanked their plastic cups together as Sansa drained her glass in celebration. "Alright, alright! Shut up, will you? Good. Now, in about..." She paused and pulled her phone out of her pocket and squinted at the screen before looking back down at the girls. "In about the next sixty seconds, a shit ton of frat boys will be invading the house—Theta Gamma Eta's to be exact! So, get drunk, be sloppy, and have a good time! We'll open the house up to all of campus after 11, got it? Extra alcohol is downstairs. I expect you all to be completely shitfaced by—"  
  
The remainder of her words were cut off and drowned out by the front and back doors slamming open, followed by the thunderous footsteps and shouts of forty-two Theta Gams rushing into the house, all screaming about getting hammered and the "new pieces off ass" to scope out. The new girls squealed and ran out to greet them, cranking the music back up in the process, while Sansa and a few of her older sorority sisters remained in the kitchen; they were used to the parties, especially ones with the Thetas. Let the new girls have their fun, she thought. It wasn't everyday they got to party with the most popular frat boys on campus. They could all thank _Sansa_  for that.   
  
"Sigmas! Where's that hot redheaded president of yours?" At the sound of Joffrey's voice, Sansa crouched down and sat on the countertop, her legs dangling loosely as she refilled her cup with some blue concoction.   
  
"Babe! Come drink with me!" She shouted just as Joffrey poked his head in the kitchen door. He gave her a devilish grin and sauntered over to the countertop, forcing himself between her legs and pulling her forward so she was pressed against him, her hand resting on his shoulder.   
  
"You smell like a liquor store," He told her, taking her cup out of her hand and taking a large drink.  
  
"Yeah? Well you smell like weed. Hey! That was mine!" She furrowed her brows as she watched him finish off her drink and snatched the empty cup from him to refill it.   
  
He watched as she poured more in her cup and whispered. "So? You know what's _mine_? You." He forcibly pulled her toward him by her nape and pressed his mouth hungrily to hers. Sansa melted against him and dropped her cup, blue alcohol spilling all over the countertop and floor, her fingers tangling in his hair.   
  
"Disgusting, you guys. You need to get a room before you end up having sex on the kitchen counter, Golden Boy."  
  
Joffrey pulled away with a slight growl, casting a glare over his shoulder at Margaery who returned the look. "Who said we haven't already?"   
  
Sansa giggled and covered her mouth when she noticed her drink and cup on the floor. "Whoops." She looked up at the exchange between her boyfriend and best friend and huffed. "Hey... Hey, look at me." She tugged impatiently on Joffrey's shirt collar and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together, waiting for him to return his attention to her. When he turned back from Margaery, Sansa was grinning and pressed another kiss to his lips.   
  
"Gods, you taste good," he murmured, his vision trailing from her face down to the cleavage showing through her low cut shirt. "What, no signature party crop top?" He asked with a smirk after pulling away, his hands already inching their way up her shirt.  
  
"No, no! Wait! I had an outfit picked out for tonight! Lemme go change!" She wiggled down from the counter, pinning herself between it and Joffrey. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Have a drink!" Slipping past him, she disappeared into the other room, shouting 'hello' to everyone she passed.   
  
Trying to maneuver the steps to the top floor proved to be a more difficult task than she had originally anticipated. All of the alcohol had gone to her head, making everything swim across her vision. Once upstairs, she stumbled into her bedroom, collapsing onto her bed with heavy eyes and a pounding head. She rolled onto her side and groaned a little as the room began spinning uncontrollably and feelings of nausea rolled over her in waves. She felt like a little girl again, laying in the grass in her back yard after spinning around in circles as fast as she could, except this time, she wanted to throw up.   
  
After a small pep-talk with herself once the nausea started to recede, Sansa hurled herself out of bed and clumsily changed her clothes and reapplied her makeup. In typical sorority girl fashion, she snapped a few drunken pictures of herself in her floor length mirror before heading back down the steps.   
  
It was harder going down them than up, but she needed to hurry. She had been upstairs for far too long and Joffrey would be waiting. It was a bit surprising that he hadn't come upstairs to find her, but according to Sansa's drunk logic, it was perfectly normal. After managing to make it down the steps without too much of a struggle, she shouted to one of the new members to hand over the drink the girl was holding. Rule number one of parties: never let he president be seen without a drink in her hand. Taking the cup, Sansa rounded the corner and froze, the nauseous feeling that had dissipated upstairs running into her like a brick wall all over again.   
  
There Joffrey stood, pressing a girl she didn't know, up against the wall with one hand up her shirt and the other tangled in her dark brown hair as he kissed her.  
  
Sansa dropped the cup and took two clumsy steps backward, knocking into the doorframe and another frat boy who shouted at her, immediately retracting his words when he realized who she was. Normally she would have yelled at the boy and told him off, but she could find no words and all Sansa could do was stand there, mouth agape as she stared at her boyfriend attempting to hook up with another girl. She blinked a few times, as if she was only imagining things, but the image in front of her never changed. Her chest tightened like she had been under water for far too long, her heart hammering in her throat.   
  
"Joffrey!" Her voice was shrill and came out strangled, as if she hadn't used it in weeks. He and the girl jumped apart and he knocked into another girl, her drink going down the back of his shirt, but she was too drunk to notice.   
  
"Queenie, baby. Stop, come here." Joffrey took a few steps toward Sansa as she shook her head.   
  
"Get the _fuck_  out of my house. Get out!" She was crying. When had she started crying? It was stupid and weak; she couldn't be crying, not now. She needed to get out of the house, needed fresh air. Pushing through the crowd of people that had congregated near them, Sansa managed to get out the front door and out onto the sidewalk in front of the house, the few people sitting on the porch giving her strange looks.   
  
Joffrey stormed out of the house, yelling after her, his words slurred. "Fuck! Sansa, come back here, wouldya? Let's talk about this!"  
  
Sansa stopped and walked out into the middle of the deserted street, refusing to look back as Joffrey continued shouting, his voice an angry contrast to the clacking of her heels against the pavement. He caught up to her in front of his frat house and grabbed her by the upper arm, yanking her to him.   
  
"We're gonna fucking talk. C'mon." He tried pulling her across the grass, but she fought against him. Instead of struggling with trying to get her to walk, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted, carrying her into the house even as she kicked in an attempt to get him to put her down. Once safely in the house, he placed her back on her feet and she turned around, shoving her hands hard into his chest.   
  
"You asshole! You fucking lying, cheating, asshole! How could you? How fucking could you?" Sansa's voice was raw as she choked out sobs. Joffrey's hands clamped down around her wrists and he pulled her hands away. "I hate you! Let me go! I don't need this! I don't need _you_!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Sansa! Seven Hells, you're obnoxious when you're drunk." With a roll of his eyes, Joffrey shoved her up against the wall, still holding onto one of her wrists. Sansa had gone quiet, her bottom lip trembling as her mascara stained her cheeks. "You don't hate me, so shut up. You love me and you need me. You know it and I know it. You wouldn't be where you are if it wasn't for me."   
  
She gave a feeble shake of her head, and squeezed her eyes shut as Joffrey leaned in, placing soft kisses on her neck.  
  
She didn't need him, or his money or his popularity or his attention. She was stronger than that. She _didn't_  need him. She tried shoving him away to make a point but as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh on her neck, she gripped onto his shirt instead as she went weak in the knees. She hated how he could make her feel good, how she'd turn to putty in his hands with one small gesture.   
  
Joffrey moved his lips upward, his breath hot against her ear as he nibbled her earlobe. "Queenie... Sansa.... Baby. I'm sorry about earlier," he mumbled as he brought a hand to her hair, pulling out her hairtie. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and he gave it a playful tug. "The alcohol, it... it went to my head. It was stupid." She could feel his hand sliding up her shirt as he spoke, but she made no move to stop him. "Babe, I'm sorry. Forgive me. You know I love you and I know you love me to."  
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you." Her words came out in a breathy whisper as his lips moved back to her neck. She managed to push him off long enough to tug off her shirt, discarding the skimpy fabric to the floor as Joffrey picked her up, her legs locking tightly around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom as they kissed, Sansa forcing her tongue into his mouth. She tasted sweet like the alcohol and fruity gum she was always chewing—sweet like sugar.   
  
They fell into bed together with a grunt, fingers fumbling drunkenly against buttons and zippers as their teeth crashed painfully into one another's. Their clothes melted away and littered the floor within moments and when Joffrey slid his hand up her thigh and kissed down her torso, Sansa knew she loved him. Through all his flaws and mistakes and bad judgement calls, she loved him. She needed him, as vulnerable as she may be, she needed him. But her vulnerability didn't matter because she loved him. And she thought he loved her back.   
  
"You're mine, all mine," she told him as he shifted his attention from her stomach to her thigh, trailing soft kisses over her goosebump covered flesh. He glanced up at her as he dug his fingers into her hip, a half smirk playing on his lips.   
  
"All yours. My sweet, delicious Queenie. Now... let me make it up to you." With a nod, she bit on her bottom lip as his head slipped back between her thighs, her hips and back arching toward him obediently. She called out his name like a sacred prayer over and over again while he greedily took what he believed belonged to him.  
  
And yet....  
  
She loved him.   
She loved him.   
She loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Forgive me for any mistakes/errors--it doesn't matter how many times I read something, I always manage to miss something that needs corrected. 
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
